Fire can spread extremely quickly with the result that it can rapidly get out of control. In order to minimize this risk in structures, it is desirable that openings such as doors or windows in buildings; shafts in mines; and passageways in modes of transport used on land or sea, are provided with ways for preventing fire from passing through them and spreading to other areas. Fire doors or shutters tend to be used (e.g. SG 200905226-7) and these must be capable of resisting the effects of a fire for a period of time often stipulated by legislative regulations with the result that individuals can either safely escape the fire or if trapped, are relatively safe until the fire is dealt with. Nevertheless, enormous heat can be generated by such fires and heat transfer across the face of a fire door and in particular a fire shutter is possible given enough time. When subjected to the effects of fire, fire shutters can turn red hot and emit radiated heat to the other side of the shutter. In some cases, this radiated heat may be sufficient to cause material in the fire free area to eventually ignite and permit the fire to spread further. In addition, so-called ‘fire doors’ or ‘fire shutters’ tend not to be viewed as security doors or shutters. Accordingly, a need still exists to provide a fire shutter which meets both the requirements of preventing the initial spread of the fire and resisting heat transfer with the passage of time during a fire i.e. to act as a better heat insulator. In addition, a need also exists for a fire shutter which can also serve as a security shutter.